1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having a latch mechanism to provide reliable electrical connection.
2. The Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely applied in our everyday life as more and more electronic products are used in the modern society. In general, an electrical connector comprises a housing, a plurality of terminals contained in numerous slots defined in the housing and a metal shelter engaging with the housing. In order to provide a reliable connection between a pair of electrical connectors, the improved electrical connector is usually designed to have latch mechanisms disposed on the shelter for ensuring the electrical connection steady and reliable.
However, in recent years, there has been an increased demand for connectors smaller and lighter in electronic products designs. The latch mechanisms of conventional electrical connectors are assembled to the shelters, which makes the connectors large and not suitable to new products, therefore, the trend of designing smaller and lighter products is not suited. Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector smaller for fitting the trend of designing smaller and lighter products.